Another One?
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: A mere stroll around town turns into a barrage of nightmares issuing from a blonde and a pink haired ninja.Fangirls really are a pain...or are they? SasuNaru


**Warning(s):**This fiction conatins Shounen ai, if this offends you in any way shape or form don't read this fiction.

-Some swearing

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

The raven haired man froze in his path.His shoulders immediately tensed and his eyes grew colder at the sound of his voice being called.Oh damn...

His legs and his whole body just screamed,'Move, move!'Before he could move his legs, two pairs of arms had clamped onto either of his arms.They both held a vice-like grip, neither of the girls willing to let go of the arm in their grip.

"Hi Sasuke-kun..."The blonde on his right started.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering..."The pink haired on his left started.

He was screwed.It was either get away before they got a hold of you,or be asked pointless, mind-numbing questions they already knew the answers to.Why couldn't they just leave him alone...?

"Do you wanna go out...?"

"Do you wanna hang out...?"

The blonde and pink haired ninja glared at eachother.Both seemingly realizing that they both had asked thesame thing.

The blonde tugged on the arm in her grip,"Don't go out with big-forehead girl, Sasuke-kun!" In retaliation, the pink haired girl pulled on the arm in her grip,"Don't go out with Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly, he wasn't the frickin rope in a game of tug-o-war!

"Let go."The raven bit out menacingly.But, unfortunately, neither of the girls heard him over the sound of their own bickering.

"Sasuke-kun will go out with me, won't you?"Sakura sweetly asked, batting her eye lashes pathetically.

"No, he'll go out with me!Plus Im prettier, and I don't have a huge forehead."Ino retorted.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Sasuke barely held back the urge to smack both of the girls.Oh, he didn't care that they were girls, he'd hit them anyway.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"Another high-pitched voice screamed.

_Oh god, not another one, let it end now..._

The girl that had called his name, ran towards him with a huge grin on her face.The raven scowled.Who is she? He'd never seen her before...

He briefly took in her appearance.She had long, blonde hair and wore a long, sleeveless orange shirt, with short shorts.He just hated these girls...why do they cling to him so much?And when were they ever going to get that he would never, ever like any of them?

This newcomer ran right up to Sasuke(ignoring the other girls) and threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him fully on the lips.

Ino and Sakura immediately stopped bickering in favour to stare at this girl who just jumped into Sasuke's arms.They would kill to do that, and she... some _nobody_ just came up and kissed him!The blonde and the pink haired girl both gasped and scowled.How dare this...this...blondie do this to their Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke's eyes widened as the blonde came up to him and abruptly kissed him.Who the hell did she think she was? No one, no one..no girl touched him like that without being abruptly torn to pieces.Kicking into gear,the Uchiha wrenched his arms away from Ino and Sakura, and roughly pushed the blonde away.His face was one of contorted rage and fury and disgust.

The blonde newcomer merely smiled, looked up at him and cupped his face,whispering,"What's wrong...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scowled, ripping his face away from the blonde's touch.He was about to make a vicious reply when he actuallytook in the view of the blonde's hair.Sunshine yellow...?

His eyes moved to her face, and noticed a small, faint scar on the side of the girl's cheek.The Uchiha smirked, and let his rough girp on the girl's shoulders loosen.

"S-sasuke-kun...w-who's this...?"Sakura hesitantly asked.Rage and venom flowed through her veins as she glared at the new blonde.A quick glance at Ino confirmed that she was just as pissed.

Sasuke's smirk widened, his arms went out and encircled the blonde in front of him.He then radled her to his chest protectively.

The girl grinned superiorly at Sakura as she nuzzled into Sasuke's chest.

"No one you need to know,Sakura."The raven replied, before walking away with that blonde.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"Sakura called,reaching out towards the retreating back.

A firm hand found it's way onto her shoulder, causing her to stop.Looking back to the owner of the hand she scowled,"Ino-pig, let go of me!We've got to find out..who..who...who that was!"

"I've never seen her before...have you?"

"No!That's why we have to figure out who it was!"

Ino's gaze narrowed at the blonde's head that Sasuke cradled so protectively."Oh, we will..."But her heart couldn't help but feel, stepped on, smothered and stabbed as she watched her perfect idea of a boyfriend walk away.

Sakura merely sighed with defeat as she watched the two walk away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke and the girl continued to walk, away from the busy-bodies and life of the town to a more...secluded place. Sasuke calmly led the way to the outskirts of the town, where they could have at least some privacy.

A few minutes into their walk, the raven let go of the blonde, and calmly grabbed her hand instead of holding her aganist his chest.The girl let out a brief protest to the loss of heat, but let the Uchiha do what he wanted.

A few minutes later, Sasuke abruptly stopped.He turned to his partner and muttered,"Wait here,Ill be right back."

The blonde calmly took in her surroundings,shifting her feet from side to side awaiting Sasuke's return.When the raven returned, the blonde grinned.

"We're alone."The raven informed.

The blonde nodded. She brought her hands together in a hand seal and muttered,"Release!" A poof of smoke later,a grinning Naruto stood where the blonde girl had before.

"Those girls really cling to you, ne Sasuke?"Naruto grinned, giving his rival a two fingered wave.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the blonde,depositing a quick kiss to the top of his head,"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"If you already knew the answer, why'd you ask?"

The scarred blonde shrugged,"To cover up for that lack of conversation, I guess."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed, "I suspose Ill go home now, maybe eat so- mmph!"

Sasuke plastered his lips to his blonde's , his eyes slowly shutting close.After the initial shock of being cut off before he got onto his ramen tirade passed,his eyes slowly shut closed, mimicking his partner.

The kiss was slow, not a passionate one, but was nice nontheless. Naruto pulled back for air, he delighted in the small 'smack'ing noise that resulted from the parting of their lips.

A small, smile of contentment crossed his lips,his eyes still closed,"Mmm..teme..."

A growl was heard from the older male, and the blonde was pulled forcefully back into the waiting Uchiha's lips.The blonde chuckled inro the kiss,allowing himself to be taken.In a matter of seconds, Naruto felt his lips being prodded open by the Uchih'a tongue.Naruto opened his mouth slightly, allowing the Uchiha's tongue to cross his mouth's threshold.

The blonde returned the favour, letting his tongue journey into his best friends'/rivals'/ lovers mouth.An elegant(Or not so elegant...) dance of tongues began, a dance filled with heat, lust, love and.. and odd sense of possessiveness.

Both teens broke away, gasping for breath.Naruto smiled as the raven came up and cupped his scarred cheek.

"Thanks."Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smirked and leaned over past Sasuke's shoulder to his ear.He snagged the Uchiha's earlobe with his teeth,muttering,"Anytime...teme."But before retreating completely,the blonde blew on the raven's neck caushing him to shiver.

Sasuke reached for his blonde dobe's hand, then tugging on it he muttered,"Do you want to continue our...session in private?"

The blonde's eyes widened and a light blush came to his cheeks.A quick glance up to his rival, and his features changed to a mischievious grin.

"What do you think?"

"I think you want to."

The blonde jumped and placed a brief kiss on the raven's lips,"Then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two pairs of eyes watched as the couple darted away.Both Jaws were wide open, one in disbelief and one in amusement. "Sasuke...is..."

The blonde punched the pink haired girl in the arm,"Cheer up, big-forehead!At least it wasn't a girl we know...but that still leaves the fact that it was Naruto.I'd have to say though, that was pretty hot!"

Sakura merely gaped at her blonde headed friend, too shocked to even reply to the insult,"But it was Sasuke-kun!!!"The pink haired ninja wailed, she covered her eyes as if hoping the scene would disappear from her memory and never return.But it was stuck.

Again, Sakura wailed...

"Actually, Im glad it wasn't a girl that got Sasuke's interest.Now that we know it's Naruto we have more of a reason to make fun of him..."The blonde headed girl reasoned, trying to help her friend.

Sakura slumped aganist the tree trunk she was leaning againist, Ino definitely wasn't helping...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So?Review?


End file.
